marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Grant Ward/Gallery
A gallery of images of the HYDRA leader Grant Ward. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season One [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Ward.jpg Shield101 0228.jpg XRayPlate.jpg GrantWard-S1E1-FirstFight.jpg Pari.png Ward-HelicopterEscape-S1E1.jpg WardHill.png Shield101_0365.jpg GrantWard-MariaHillDebrief-S1E1.jpg Shield101_0532.jpg Maria hill office desk.jpeg Shield101_0638.jpg GrantWard-IronMan-S1E1.jpg GrantWard-Meets-FitzSimmons.jpg GrantWard-MayIsThePilot.jpg CoulsonWardSkye.png Cage2.jpg Coulson Ward.png CoulsonWard.jpg Agents of SHIELD stills 01.jpg Ward looks.jpg CoulsonSkyeWard.jpg SkyeWard.jpg Ward Skye.jpg Villaing.png GrantWard-TracksPeterson.jpg MikePeterson-vs-GrantWard.jpg Grant-Ward-Sniper-Pilot.png Ward1.jpg Ward2.jpg Ward-CU-NightNightRifle.jpg Ward3.jpg GrantWard-S1E1-Ending.jpg Ward Level 7 ID.jpg [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Aos102-0087.jpg GWard-S1E2-OpeningScene.jpg Aos102-0129.jpg Aos102-0132.jpg Aos102-0299.jpg Aos102-0473.jpg GWard-PeruMission.jpg Peru.jpg Ward pistol peru.jpg KGALdetonate.jpg GWard-StealsO84.jpg GWard-Bus-S1E2.jpg GWard-LFitz-Argument-S1E2.jpg Aos102-1245.jpg Aos102-1273.jpg Aos102-1373.jpg Aos102-1379.jpg Aos102-1460.jpg GWard-SkyeChat-S1E2.jpg GWard-BusHijacking-S1E2.jpg SkyeSimmonsFitzWard-Captured-S1E2.jpg Skye_leo_jemma_grant_0-8-4.jpg Shocked.PNG GWard-RetakingBus-S1E2.jpg Grant_eye-spy.jpg 0-8-4 set picture.jpg GWard-SavedByBoat.jpg Watching.png Coulson's Team Watching.jpg WardFitz-S1E2-Ending.jpg [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] WardpunchbagAsset1.jpg WardpunchbagAsset2.jpg Sterling.jpg SkyeWardCoulson-S1E3.jpg Aos103-0374.jpg Aos103-0380.jpg Aos103-0384.jpg Aos103-0386.jpg Grant-Ward-Wild-West.jpg WardlookingatSkyeAsset.jpg WardguntrainingSkyeAsset.jpg Skye pistol Ward.jpg Aos103-0630.jpg Aos103-0653.jpg Aos103-0706.jpg GWard-FamilyTalk-S1E3.jpg GWard-SeriousFace-S1E3.jpg Fence.png WardCoulson-LaserFence.jpg WardAsset.jpg WardhandsonstairsAsset.jpg GWard-PunchBagTraining.jpg [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] Grant-Ward-Phil-Coulson-Investigation.png Backscatterglasses.jpg Wardeyespy.png MAOS Chalkboard 1.4A.jpg Ward S01E04 2.jpg Ward S01E04.jpg Ohmygodsuperspyisticklish.jpg Grant-Ward-Leo-Fitz-Cards.png [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] War 5 1.png Ward 5 2.png Ward Skye 5 1.png Agentg2.jpg Grant-Ward-Questions-Skye-Miles-Lyton.jpg Tn-500_133345_4129_pre.jpg Grant-Ward-Skye-GirlInFlowerDress.jpg Holocom Team.png Agents_of_shield_episode_5.jpg [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Episode_7.jpg A_camp.jpg 133582_7509_pre.jpg Grant_skye_ep,7.jpg Skye_grant_ep.7.jpg Grant_ward_episode_7.jpg Grant-Ward-Simmons-Sky-Dive.jpg [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_2059469029.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1432802750.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1323274768.jpg Grant-Ward-The-Hub.jpg Hub 083.png Grant-Ward-Georgia.png Magpouch1.jpg Overkilldevice.jpg OVERKILL CORE.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1848465590.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1471130940.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1343795506.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1917891595.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1852539294.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1644705125.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1577213198.jpg Marvels_agents_of_shield_the_hub_20131104_1675182953.jpg [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] Grant-Ward-Dark-Elf-Tech.png Trillemarka National Park 3.png Grant-Ward-Rage-The-Well.png Agents-Of-SHIELD02.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD03.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD04.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD05.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD07.jpg Ward profile pic.png Agents-Of-SHIELD10.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD11.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD12.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD15.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD19.jpg Agents-Of-SHIELD22.jpg YoungWard1.jpg YoungWard.png The Well.png Randolph_stabbed_with_Berserker_Staff.png Grant-Ward-Beserker .jpeg [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] WardtoplesswithMay.jpg 133906_3925_pre.jpg 133906_6744_pre.jpg 133906_3985_pre.jpg 133906_6772_pre.jpg Holocom.png WardwakingupwithSimmons.jpg [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] Grant-Ward-Trains-With-May.png Bridgeteam.jpg ss9.jpg WardinLola.jpg Aos1x10 0561.jpg Grant-Ward-Phil-Coulson-Lola.png Grant-Ward-Sniper-Explosion.png [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] Agents-of-shield-s1ep11-the-magical-place-still-image-02.jpg Magical Place 034 VH MM GW S.png Magical Place 038 S GW MM VH.png GW TMP.PNG Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-03.jpg Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-04.jpg Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-05.jpg Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-06.jpg Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-07.jpg Agents-of-shield-s1ep11-the-magical-place-still-image-03.jpg [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] Seeds1.jpg Seeds2.jpg Seeds5.jpg Seeds6.jpg Seeds7.jpg Seeds8.jpg Anne3.png Anne2.png [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] AOS135.jpg Sophia-vs-GrantWard.jpg Grant-Ward-Holatable.png WardGunsABlazing-TRACKS.png IanQuinn-Captured.jpg Grant-Ward-ImNotBlaimingMyself.png [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] Skye Medical Pod.png Medpodinsidebus.jpg Waiting.jpg Hospital.jpg GrantWard-Reunion-JohnGarrett.jpg TAHITI1.jpg Corridor.png Grant-Ward-Aims-his-Gun.png [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] Grant-Ward-Skye-Hospital-Bed.png Grant-Ward-meets-Lady-Sif.png Jm1.jpg Jm2.jpg Jm6.jpg Jm9.jpg Jm10.jpg Jm12.jpg Jm13.jpg Jm18.jpg Jm19.jpg Jm20.jpg Jm30.jpg Jm35.jpg Las Vegas.PNG Warddrivinglorelei.jpg Caesarspalace.jpg Loreleicaught.png Lorleiyesmen.png Loreleilei.png Aos115-1087.jpg Loreleicaesarpalace.png Loreleicaesarpalace2.png Loreleiwithward.png Grant-Ward-tries-to-shoot-May.png [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] Eob1.jpg Eob15.jpg Eob13.jpg Eob7.jpg GrantWard-CongratulatesSkye-S1E16.jpg Milton Keynes Prison.png Grant-Ward-Antoine-Triplett-Prison.jpg GrantWard-MissionPrep-S1E16.jpg Boe2.jpg Grant-Ward-Kills-Thomas-Nash.png GrantWard-CarArrest-S1E16.jpg GrantWard-SkyeChat-S1E16.jpg Grant-Ward-Argues-With-Coulson.png [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] Ttt12real.jpg Ttt14real.jpg Ward-Garrett-HubBattle-TTT.jpg JGarrett-TTT-GWardChat.jpg Tunnels.png Grant-Ward-Fires-Icer.png Grant-Ward-John-Garrett-Arrested-Reaction.png Turn Turn Turn 313.png Ward-Rescues-Garrett-TTT.jpg HYDRAWardscowling.jpg [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] Grant-Ward-Raina.png Fridge1.png Fridge4.png Fridge2.png ProvidenceWardGarrett.png GarrettWardMasks.png Fridge3.png Fridge6.jpg Fridge5.jpg Berserker Staff.png P 178 Grant John.png P 192 Grant John.png P 193 Grant John.png P 195 Grant John.png Wardhydra.jpg Ward and Garrett.jpg Ward and Garrett 2.jpg Grant-Ward-Arrives-at-Providence2.jpg [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] Jemma Ward Melinda.png Ward Fitz Tripplet.png old2.JPG old15.JPG old16.JPG old3.JPG Providence Splinter Teams.png Providence Ward Skye.png EricKoenig-FinalMoments.jpg Ward-prepares-to-kill-EricKoenig.jpg Skye Ward kiss.png Ward-kidnaps-Skye-Sunrise.jpg [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] Ruthie's Skillet - NP.png Grant-Ward-Cafe-Hail-HYDRA.png GrantWard-HandsUp-NothingPersonal.jpg np14.jpg np12.jpg np10.jpg Nothing Personal.png Grant-Ward-Heartattack.png Heart_Stopper.png Grant-Ward-Pilot-Nothing-Personal.jpg Np6.jpg GrantWard-ShootingLola.jpg GrantWard-ConfrontingDeathlok.jpg [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] Young Ward Garrett 1.png Young Ward Garrett 2.png YoungWard-Garrett-ForestChat.jpg JGarrett-GWard-ForestChat.jpg GWard-JGarrett-ShotgunThreat.jpg Grant-Ward-Young-Hair.png YoungWard-DiscussesHYDRA.jpg YoungWard-SniperTraining.jpg YoungWardJoinsHYDRA.jpg Grant-Ward-Shoots-Buddy.png John-Garrett-Grant-Ward-speak-to-Raina.jpg Grant-Ward-BarberShop-Ian-Quinn.jpg Raina-Ward-discuss-Skye.jpg Grant-Ward-captures-FitzSimmons-Ragtag.jpg Trapped in a pod.jpg Wardloookson.jpg Rainaragtag2.jpg Rainaragtag1.jpg [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] Garrettwarddeathlok.jpg Wardboe.jpg Ward-Garret-Symbols-End-of-the-Beginning.jpg AoS122_0425.jpg Grant-Ward-Horrified-BeginningOfWhatJohn.png Boeraina2.jpg Grant-Ward-Raina-S1E22.jpg Boeraina4.jpg Boeraina3.jpg WardDemandsOrders-Garrett.jpg Grant-Ward-aims-at-Skye.png Ward-vs-May-Saw.jpg Grant-Ward-fights-May-Saw.jpg Ward-vs-May-HeadBash.jpg Mayshootingnailsintowardsfoot.jpg Wardboe2.jpg Ward arrested.png Season Two [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] Ward Beard.png Ward Beard Profile.png Ward_Laser.jpg Laser_Barrier_1.png Laser_Barrier_2.png Opaqueward.jpg [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] Grant-Ward-Chocking.jpg [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] Ward Vault D.PNG Laserward.jpg Grant-Ward-Prison-Coulson.jpg Grant-Ward-Prison-Transfer.jpg FBI Ward.png Grant-Ward-Escape-Gun.jpg [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] Grant-Ward-hiding-hat-sunglasses.jpg Wardbusstation.jpg Ward cap.jpg Bobbi-Morse-Grant-Ward-Bus.jpg Grant-Ward-Meets-Sunil-Bakshi.jpg Aos207 1260.jpg Aos207 2165.jpg Wardshavingbeard.jpg Grant-Ward-Shave.jpg Grant-Ward-Shaves-Off-Beard.jpg Aos207 2229.jpg Aos207 2261.jpg Hard to replace.PNG New Ward.PNG Gasoline_and_a_Shovel.png [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] Ward car.jpeg Grant Ward AoS2-8.jpg Ward forrest.jpeg Ward forrest 2.jpeg TheWardsArguing.png The Wards.jpeg WardBrothers-TTWB.png GrantWard-YWEH.png Bury4.jpg Christian-Grant-Ward-Threat.jpg Forgiveness.png WardBrothers2-TTWB.png Grant-Ward-Rejoins-HYDRA.jpg Aos208 4201.jpg [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] GrantWard-QuestionsKoenigs-Standoff.jpg GrantWard-Demands-Skye-YWEH.jpg To pieces.jpg [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] Grant-Ward-Skye-Meet-Calvin-Zabo.jpg Aos210 1086.jpg Mutiny.jpg Aos210 1149.jpg GrantWard-AimsAt-DanielWhitehall.jpg Aos210_1153.jpg Grant-Ward-tied-to-chair.jpg Ward-is-Shot.png Cal What They Become 7.jpg [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] Grant-Ward-Agent-33-Date-Pancakes.jpg GWard-CreepySmile-S2E14.jpg GWard-CapturingSewlyn.jpg Grant-Ward-threatens-Selwyn.jpg GWard-HandsomeSuit-S2E14.jpg Long road.png Ward smile.png Agent-33-Skye-seduces-Ward.jpg Grant-Ward-Agent-33-Skye-Face-Bed.jpg GWard-TalkingWithGuard-S2E14.jpg Grant-Ward-murders-Talbots-Guard.jpg GWard-HelpingHand.jpg Grant-Ward-hugs-Agent33.jpg Agent-33-true-face-hugging-Ward.jpg Kara gets her revenge on Bakshi.jpg [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] GrantWard-AwkwardPhonecall.jpg Wardprofilescars.jpg 7-4 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg GrantWard-HappySurrender.jpg 8-3 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg Ward's_Weapons.jpg 9-2 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg 13-2 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg 15-3 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg Grant-Ward-Phil-Coulson-Meeting-S2E18.jpg 10-3 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg WardKara-DarkCar.jpg Grant-Ward-reveals-Bakshi.jpg 16-2 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg GrantWard-ThreatenedByFitz-S2E18.jpg CoulsonWard-BakshiWatching.jpg FoME1.jpg Grant-Ward-Coulson-Stand-off.jpg WardFliesQuinjet-S2E18.jpg Grant-Ward-Raid-Coulson.jpg WardCoulson-Spot-Skye.jpg GrantWard-S2E18-FinalScene.jpg [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] HappyWard-FlyingQuinjet.jpg Grant-Ward-Agent-33-arrive-at-Playground.jpg Phil-Coulson-Grant-Ward-mission-plan-S2E19.jpg Grant-Ward-Meeting-Mission-Plan.jpg GrantWard-Agent33-S2E19.jpg GrantWard-HandsUp-WasntMe.jpg Ward-breaks-down-the-plan-Bus-awkward.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 1.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 2.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 3.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 4.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 14.jpg GrantWard-HelpsDeathlok.jpg Ward-aims-gun-at-Jemma-Simmons.jpg Grant-Ward-lets-33-go.jpg [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Scars_Ward.png Scars Ward 2.jpg Scars Ward 6.jpg Scars Ward 5.jpg Scars Ward 4.jpg Scars Ward 3.jpg [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Grant-Ward-Bobbi-Morse-PreTorture.jpg Agent-33-Grant-Ward-Torture.jpg SOS_Ward_and_Kara_torturing_Bobbi.png Grant-Ward-Needle.jpg Agent33-loves-Grant-Ward.jpg Grant-Ward-Agent33-Hug.jpg GrantWard-SOS-Blue.jpg WardvsMorse-Questioning.jpg Grant-Ward-IKnowWhatToDo.jpg Agent33-leaves-Morse-behind.jpg Grant-Ward-mocks-Morse-BrainsEverywhere.jpg [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Agent33-Grant-Ward-watch-attack.jpg GrantWard-CutFace-S2E22.jpg GrantWard-vs-SHIELD-S2E22.jpg Ward-Shoots-33.jpg Grant-Ward-Cries-33-Death.jpg Grant-Ward-Wants-More-Names.jpg Kebo Ward 2.jpg Grant-Ward-Profile-SOS-Ending.jpg Season Three [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] Grant-Ward-Kebo-Driving-S3E2.jpg Grant-Ward-WheresTheKid.jpg Ward's HYDRA Team.png Purpose in the Machine 16.jpg Purpose in the Machine 17.jpg Purpose in the Machine 18.jpg Grant Ward PitM.png Grant-Ward-captures-Strucker.jpg Grant-Ward-questions-Strucker-S3E2.jpg Ward-Talks-To-Werner.png Grant-Ward-tells-Strucker-of-HYDRA.jpg KidnappingOfWernerVonStrucker.jpg [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] Awim9.jpg 140669 3551.jpg 140669 4069.jpg 140669 4838.jpg GWard-GreetsRichie.jpg 140669 5650.jpg DYK_Ward.png GrantWard-aims-at-Hunter.jpg GWard-MockingMay-S3E4.jpg GrantWard-shotinshoulder.jpg [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] Hid7.jpg Hid8.jpg AUH_Ward_phone.png Hid10.jpg Hid11.jpg Hid13.jpg Hid14.jpg Hid16.jpg [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] Chaos Theory 8.jpg Chaos Theory 10.jpg Chaos Theory 19.jpg [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] MHOT Ward 2.jpg MHOT Ward.jpg GrantWard-kills-Malicks-Assassins.jpg Psycho Ward.JPG Ward-On Top Of The Food Chain.JPG Ward-Tortures-Malick's-Thug.jpg GrantWard-Blowtorch-Torture.jpg GrantWard-Flirt-Plane.jpg Ward-Prepares-Parachute-Plane.jpg GrantWard-Is-Bane.jpg GrantWard-Vault.jpg Ward-Witnesses-Monolith.jpg Ward-HYDRA-History-Lesson.jpg Ward-Meets-Garner.jpg GrantWard-Mocks-AndrewGarner.jpg AndrewGarner-Meets-Ward-Threat.jpg MHOT_Mustard_gas.png [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] Ward Closure.png Ward's Remington MSR.jpeg GrantWard-IKnowCoulson.jpg GrantWard-captures-FitzSimmons.jpg Giyera-Ward-Closure.jpg GrantWard-tortures-Fitz.jpg Ward-Reunites-With-Thomas.JPG Closure_Ward_phone.png GWard-vs-Simmons-S3E9.JPG GrantWard-mocks-FitzSimmons.jpg GrantWard-DontTalkAboutWeakness.jpg Closure.png GideonMalick-GrantWard-Farewell.jpg GrantWard-MissionPrep-Closure.jpg [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Ward-ArrivesOnMaveth.JPG Ward-Threatens-Fitz-Maveth.jpg Maveth_Fitz_and_Ward.png GWard-ExploringMaveth.JPG GrantWard-discovers-WillDaniels.jpg WillDaniels-GrantWard-Maveth.JPG GrantWard-captured-Maveth.jpg GrantWard-GrandPlan.jpg Ward-Duels-Coulson-To-The-Death.jpg Maveth_Ward's_death.png 310 43211.JPG 310 43766.JPG Promotional Season One Ward1v.jpg Grant_Ward_File.jpg Grant Ward.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. cast.jpg 02 Grant Ward.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agent-Ward-Brett-Dalton.jpg Wardprom3.jpg Wardprom2.jpg Wardprom.jpg Lola cast.jpg PostCATWSbanner.jpg WardWellpromo.jpg TRACKSpromo1.jpg MayWardblamepromo.jpg Hubrepeatpromo.jpg Family.jpg MayQuinn.jpg Criticaleo.jpg Trust No One.jpg Ward HYDRA Poster.jpg Everyonestype.png Notgoodman.png AoS19Promo.jpg Turnturnturnpromo.jpg Art of LVL7 - 4.png L7Ragtag.jpg Art_of_Level_7_-_Finale.jpg Nova 10 MAOS Variant.jpg S2 Promotional 1.jpeg Card07-aos Bonus.jpg Card03-aos Agent Ward.jpg AoS Season 1 100th Special.jpg.jpg Season Two ABC SDCC14 Poster.png Coulson's team S2.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg Ward Promotional.jpg SkyeWardS2.jpg SkyeWardS2-2.jpg Love in the time of hydra.jpg The Frenemy of My Enemy poster.jpg Dirty6.jpg Finalagentsofshield.jpg Ward solo.jpg AoS Season 2 100th Special.jpg Season Three Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Poster SDCC.png AoS S3 Poster.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Cast Photo.jpg Ward S3 2.jpg Ward S3 1.jpg Promoward.png AoS Season 3 100th Special.jpg Behind the Scenes Fitz and Ward Behind the Scenes The Hub.jpg Double_Trouble.jpg S1 Team.jpg Bloodwardbakshi.jpg Agentsofshield_season3_ward.jpg Comics ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' SHIELDcomic.jpg GW MM.PNG W M C.PNG W C S M.png W C.png Category:Galleries